


A Pizza My Heart

by icandrawamoth



Series: The Defiant All-Female Rogue One AUs [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - All Female, Alternate Universe - Food Service, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Awkward Cassian, Awkwardness, F/F, Flirting, Food, Humor, I'm Bad At Titles, Meet-Cute, Pranks and Practical Jokes, This is my hundredth fic on AO3!! :D, i had so much fun writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: In which Chirrut is the jerk who insists on pulling the old "order pizza delivery from two different restaurants at the same time" prank, Baze is her amused girlfriend, Cassian wishes she weren't one of the delivery girls in this situtation, and Jyn is the other who won't stop flirting with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dickface come onto my "hey, it would've been nice if Rogue One had more girls" post overnight and told me to "stop b*tching and enjoy Star Wars," so I was very motivated to write something for this collection today.
> 
> Inspired by this prompt: [some asshole keeps ordering pizza from two rival chains. pizza delivery girl falls in love with rival pizza delivery girl au it’s awkward](http://theladyragnell.tumblr.com/post/141856649608/consider-these-femslash-aus)

“You really get off on this, don't you?” Baze huffs as she watches her girlfriend dial the phone for the second time in five minutes.

Chirrut doesn't answer her, merely says brightly, “Hello, yes, I'd like to order a large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese.” She gives the person their address and adds, “We'd like it delivered as close to eight o'clock as possible, please. Thank you.” She hangs up and grins in Baze's direction.

The bigger woman merely rolls her eyes. “What joy do you get out of this? You're not even going to be able to see their faces.”

Chirrut grins. “I'll know.”

* * *

People usually just want their food as soon as they can get it, but it's not altogether unusual for a customer to request a specific time for their delivery. They're probably having a party or something that starts at a specific time, is Cassian's theory, but she assumes she must be wrong when her GPS alerts her of her arrival at the address provided, and there's only one car in the driveway. She shrugs it off; it's not like it's any of her business.

It's 7:58. She opens the door and reaches for the warming bag the pizza is in, and as she gets out, another vehicle pulls up.

One whose car-top sign reads _Pizza Hut_ – glaringly out of place next to the glowing _Domino's_ marquee atop Cassian's. She can't help but send it a little glare. Obviously two people on this street ordered pizza at the same time, and only one of them chose the right brand.

She hoists the hot-bag into her arms and heads for the door. As she passes, the window of the Pizza Hut car rolls down and a voice wafts out: “You're two minutes early.”

“Excuse me?” Cassian looks at the other driver – another girl like herself, dark hair done up in a ponytail at the back but long locks hanging loose in the front. Definitely not a food-safe setup.

The Pizza Hut driver points at the clock display in her car Cassian can't even see. “The delivery was scheduled for eight. It's two minutes to.”

Cassian grits her teeth. “I don't need you to tell me how to do my job, thanks.” She turns on her heel and heads for the house, determined to ignore the other girl. Obviously, this is a stupid prank, and even if the other driver isn't going to let it go, Cassian is going to do her job and be done with it.

A shameless laugh echoes behind her, and Cassian forces herself not to look back. A moment later, she's ringing the bell, listening to the sound of the other driver coming up the walk behind her.

A woman with dark hair and some of the most impressive muscles Cassian has ever seen opens the door. She actually laughs when she sees the two of them. “You'll have to forgive my girlfriend's sense of humor,” she wheezes as Cassian tries not to show just how irked she is.

From another room comes a voice which must be the girlfriend: “I'll give a twenty dollar tip to whoever can beat the other one in a fight!”

Cassian breaks her resolve before she can help it and glances at the other delivery girl – her nametag says _Jyn_ – who appears to actually be eyeing her up. “I'm not so easy,” Cassian mutters.

Jyn barks a laugh. “I wouldn't be so sure, darling.”

Cassian's cheeks go crimson as she blusters, “That's not what I-!”

“I'll pay for our food and let you get on with it,” Muscles says all too cheerfully, and Cassian has to bite back any more comments as Jyn actually _winks_ at her.

Thankfully, Cassian gets paid first (and gets a nice tip), and she has to keep herself from literally running back to her car to avoid another run-in with Jyn. She's almost made it when she hears the door close and the other girls voice: “What's the matter, Domino's? Can't stand a little competition?”

Cassian doesn't bother replying, simply slams her door shut and pulls away just a little too fast, cheeks still burning.

* * *

Baze and Chirrut still haven't stopped laughing. “Man, I wish you could've seen them!” Baze crows as she opens one of the pizzas. “I think they actually liked each other. Maybe this stupid prank will be the meet-cute story at their wedding.”

Chirrut grins and takes a huge bite, crying out when a glob of hot cheese lands on her chin.

“Careful!” Baze admonishes, pushing a napkin into her hand.

“So maybe we did them a favor,” Chirrut says once she's cleaned up, mischievousness written all over her face. She traces the shape of her phone in her pocket. “Maybe they could use a little more encouragement...”

Baze groans. “Not tonight, babe, we already have more than enough.”

* * *

The next Saturday night, Jyn gets assigned the same delivery to the same house and can't help but grin to herself as she remembers the flustered girl she'd met there last time. She regrets not getting a look at her competitor's nametag; she had been kind of cute, after all.

It's to her extreme delight, she spots the Domino's car when she pulls up, in the same spot as last time. She grabs her pizza and walks over, grinning as she looks in the window and sees the same girl, rummaging around on the floor for something and thus not having seen her yet.

Jyn knocks on the window, and the girl whips upright – the look on her face going from surprised and curious to flat and annoyed in a second. She reluctantly rolls the window down.

“Hello again,” Jyn says brightly. “Long time no see.”

“I'm just trying to do my job, okay?” the girl says tensely, brushing shaggy black hair out of her eyes. Jyn peers at her nametag.

“Did you know you take your job much too seriously, Cassian?”

The girl glowers, reflexively moving to cover the nametag as if she can take the information back. “Seriously enough to not go around harassing other delivery drivers and risking getting fired.”

Jyn straightens, squinting at the other girl. “I'm not harassing you.”

Cassian's hands tighten on the steering wheel, and she says nothing.

“I was just teasing. Seriously. If I'm making you that uncomfortable, I'll stop.”

“Thank you.”

“Sure. Whatever. We have deliveries to make.” Jyn heads for the house, frowning. Truly, she hadn't meant to upset the other girl. Man, now she feels _bad_.

The pizza hand-off goes smoother than last time, both of the delivery girls silent, and Muscles actually looks between them like she's concerned. When the door closes again, they move wordlessly toward their cars.

As they're both about to get in, Jyn calls, “I am sorry. And I really do think you're cute.”

She can see Cassian's blush from her driver's seat and pulls away from the curve with a giant grin on her face.

* * *

Baze lets the curtain fall shut with an unsatisfied grunt. “I don't know about those two,” she mutters as she sits next to her girlfriend and helps herself to a slice. “They almost looked like they were having a fight when I opened the door. Then when they left they were talking, but I wish I'd been able to hear what they were saying.”

“It's the Romeo and Juliet of pizza delivery,” Chirrut says proudly.

Baze huffs. “I'm going to get tired of pizza pretty soon if we keep this up.”

“They both have pasta, too.”

“I should have known you wouldn't let it go that easily.”

* * *

Cassian tries to pawn the third delivery (two alfredo bread bowls this time, but to the same address) off on someone else, but they're short-staffed that night, and Bodhi and Kay both insist they're not able to leave the restaurant. So she drives, not even needing her GPS this time, praying she won't meet Jyn there even while knowing how unlikely that is.

She's right. This time, the Pizza Hut car has arrived first, and Jyn is even standing outside leaning on the driver-side door as if she's waiting.

Cassian groans to herself, but as she'd said last week, she's here to do a job, and she's not going to let any weirdly awkward competitor keep her from it. She allows herself one last moment to collect herself before picking up the delivery and stepping out of the car.

“Hello, Cassian,” Jyn says as soon as she's in hearing range.

“Hello, Jyn,” Cassian answers. At least it appears they're being polite to each other.

“Pasta this time?” Jyn says conversationally. “Guess they got tired of pizza.”

“I guess.”

When the door opens this time, it's Muscles and her girlfriend, a petite black-haired woman with milky eyes but an unwaveringly accurate gaze. She looks from Cassian to Jyn. “So, what's up with the two of you?”

“Excuse me?” Cassian says.

“We brought your pasta,” is what Jyn says. “Our menu also includes wings and breadsticks, if you're on a mission to taste it all.”

“You know that's not what I meant,” the blind woman says. Muscles only raises an eyebrow, seeming content to watch it all go down.

Cassian looks at Jyn, not knowing what the customer wants them to say.

Jyn shrugs, cool as a cucumber. “Clearly, you're pulling some kind of prank by calling both of us all these times, but we're only here to do our jobs,” she says sweetly. “Now, I'd appreciate if we can finish up here, because I have other deliveries to attend to.”

The couple in the house blinks but doesn't say anything more. Once the transactions are complete, the delivery girls walk back to their cars together.

“Couple of weirdos, if you ask me,” Jyn mutters.

“Tell me about it,” Cassian agrees. She's almost forgotten the awkwardness between them thanks to the strange bonding moment at the door.

When they reach the curb and prepare to part ways, Jyn stops Cassian with a hand on her arm. “I meant what I said last time.” She smiles, and Cassian realizes suddenly how very bright it is. “I'm off in hour. Would you like to go somewhere?”

“Like on a date?” Cassian stammers.

Jyn giggles. “Yes, like on a date. You're adorable.”

Cassian's face is red again, and she looks anywhere but at Jyn. “I don't get off until after midnight.”

“Oh.” Jyn looks disappointed, and Cassian finds herself unexpectedly feeling the same. But then the Pizza Hut girl's smile returns as easily as ever. “Okay, how about this?” She takes Cassian's copy of the order receipt from her hand and scribbles down her number. “Call me sometime.”

Cassian stares at the slip of paper dumbly. “I have to turn this in when I get back to the store.”

Jyn shakes her head and rolls her eyes fondly. “Put it into your phone when you get back to the car. And call me, I mean it. None of this wimping out and being too shy thing. Kinda seems like you'd be the type.”

“Yeah, probably,” Cassian finds herself agreeing before snapping her mouth shut.

Jyn grins. “You really are the cutest.” She darts in and pecks Cassian on the cheek before she can do anything. “I wasn't kidding about those other deliveries, though. Until next time, Domino's.”

Cassian can only stare silently, one hand inching up to her cheek as Jyn drives away, before forcing herself to get in her own car. Once she's alone, a helpless grin flowers on her face.

* * *

Inside the house, Baze whoops triumphantly. “The Pizza Hut girl actually kissed the Domino's girl! I can't believe that actually happened!”

Chirrut grins as she pulls out a fork and napkin. “I do like the sound of wings and breadsticks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Got something you'd like to see in an all-female Rogue One au? Leave me a prompt!


End file.
